


Things Done Differently

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Richard should have chosen his words better. He shouldn’t have said some things that will come back to slap him in the face later. Lucky for him there could be a second chance





	Things Done Differently

“Aint' gonna beg you to stay. Don't have to ask you whats wrong. Ain't no reason after something already gone. Take off your leaving dress. Let's do what we do best. I guess everybody’s got their way of moving moving on. Girl rest your head one more time in my bed. Love me like you loved me and you didn't have to try. Let's lay down tonight and kiss tomorrow goodbye.” ~Luke Bryan

Richard groaned from the passenger seat of Rob's rental SUV as the song got his attention.. Right away his “okay-ish” mood went downhill!

“Turn that shit off or I will rip out you're radio.” 

He snapped at Rob. Richard didn't even look at his best friend's uncomfortable expression. Rob sighed before thinking of the most appropriate way to handled Richard's sour mood. 

“Look Rich, I get why you are moody and why you have been the past few months. You miss Y/n. Its okay to admit it. I miss her too. She's a good girl.” 

Richard again scowled at Rob. 

“It has nothing to do with Y/n.” 

Rob rolled his eyes. That was a total lie and if Richard thought that he was believing him for one moment then he was nuts! 

“Dude it has everything to do with Y/n. Stop lying to yourself and me. Its annoying! I never told you to break up with her! You did that on your own. Rich, you have been an ass since the two of you split! If I had known that this was going to happen I would have personally begged you to stay with her. You are the one that kept everything on the DL! I told you not to do that! Also stop hating on my radio!”

Richard looked away from Rob and focused his attention on the blistering hot Nashville afternoon. 

“The breakup was mutual.”

Her replied only for Rob to snort. Rob knew that was some grade A bullshit! 

“Does it really matter? All I know if you have been a miserable bastard without her.” 

Richard didn't reply to that. There was no point in arguing with Rob when the man was right! It had been a long seven months without you! No one but Rob had known about the relationship that Richard had with you. The only reason that the two of you had hooked up in the first place was you were the daughter of one of Nashville's top record producers. He had agreed to produce some of Rob's new music. Richard had tagged along and was smitten the moment that he had met you.

Rob, meanwhile,never could quiet understand why the two of you kept everything secret. He wasn't sure if it was the age difference or if it was Richard being Richard. You had bee the first girl that he went out with after his divorce so Richard considered that a probably reason of the secrecy. 

Whatever the reason Rob hated being the one person in the middle of it too. It had been a miracle that he had not accidentally blabbed everything to Matt or one of his other friends. Briana had specifically asked why Richard had gone back to Nashville multiple times a month. 

“Uh to see his mother?”

Rob had replied sheepishly, hoping that his friends would buy that. After moment of silence, Rob made a U turn. 

“We are going to talk to her. I have had enough.”

Richard looked at Rob with wide eyes. 

“No! We are not going anywhere near that record studio!”

“Yeah we are! I have had enough of your bitch ass moaning and being so crabby!” 

Richard gave Rob a glare. He was not about to admit that his friend was right about EVERYTHING! Richard missed you more than he could admit! He also knew that he was being a miserable jerk to everyone! It was just hard to be his normal joyful self when he was crushed on the inside. 

He didn't even know where your problems had began in the first place! Everything was great! You didn't complain about his wanting to keep your relationship on the down low. When Richard could get back to Nashville, you were all over him until he had leave. All of a sudden things went to shit and the relationship was over! 

Richard had only one clue as to the downfall. The last time that the two of you were together, you had asked him if the relationship was ever going to come out of the closet. Apparently you were tired of of just being fuck buddies and wanting something more promising. Richard, not thinking, made the comment that he didn't really have the time for an in depth relationship. Deep down he didn't want to be tied down again or have a family at the moment. He had his sons to worry with and that was enough! The look on your face should have clued Richard in that something wasn't right! You looked devastated! 

“I see. Well that makes sense.” 

Richard had thought she was perfectly okay. He didn't think a thing of it as the weekend progressed the way they normally did. It wasn't until the next week that he called her to check in on Wednesday that things went from great to something straight out of hell!”

“I should be home Friday night around 7.” 

Your voice was foreign sounding and almost ice cold. 

“Don't bother coming home.”

The tone alone made Richard freeze. 

“Wait, what?”

You were quiet for a moment not caring that Richard's heart was pounding almost out of his chest.

“You heard me. Don't bother coming home. I won't be here. Richard, I think we need to see other people. I want something more and you don't have the time. Good bye.”

You had hung up the phone before Richard could even get a word out. He had tried making contact with you several times after the break up but you had changed your number. It was like you were deleting every trace of him from her life. 

Rob stopped the car and looked to Richard. 

“Come on, lover boy.” 

Rob said coldly as they walked into the record studio. 

The receptionist looked up from her computer as Rob approached her desk.

“Good afternoon, may we please see Y/n?” 

The receptionist looked down to her computer for a moment.

“Ms. Y/n is in a meeting at the moment. Do you have an appointment.”

Rob was quiet a moment clearly waiting for stroke of genius to his him.

“No, we are just old friends. She asked us to stop by.” 

The receptionist motioned to the elevators down the hall. 

“Her office is the second door on the left. She should be in shortly.” 

Richard followed Rob to the elevators. Stepping inside Rob turned to Richard with a smile. 

“Look at those skills.”

Richard shook his head. It took all he had not to laugh at the proud expression on Rob's face.

“That was sneaky.”

Richard said with a smirk as they walked into your office. Everything was just as Richard had remembered it. The room was neat as a pin and well decorated. Rob meanwhile, sat down on the couch with a smug expression.

“Yeah sometimes surprise myself.”

Being back in the office alone was almost a punch in the chest. He wouldn't admit it but Rob was right. He did miss you! Richard missed you more than he had any any other person in his life! 

The last time the that he was in this office the two of you were making love on her desk. Richard sighed trying to ignore the beginnings of an erection just thinking about what was once known as your “love life.” He crossed his legs muttering a quiet fuck under his breath. This was the perfect way to come face to face with you...with a fucking erection! 

The sound of your voice outside the door made Richard's heart pound! Rob's eyes widened as he grinned like a child. Richard's apprehension intensified the moment that he heard your older brother, Andrew begin to speak. Right always he fought the urge to go punch the over grown creep in the mouth. Andrew was the last person that Richard wanted to deal with! 

“He's going to have to do a lot more work if he wants to get anything from me.”

You said in a sassy tone. For the past hour you had been listening to some poor want to be singer that couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. Andrew smirked. 

“I wish you would have had that attitude about eight months ago.” 

He said smugly. You had to bite your tongue to resist the urge to punch your brother in the face. 

“Yeah yeah, Look go work on that contract for that guy that can actually sing.” 

Andrew grinned. 

“Yes, Ms. Bossy. 

When Andrew turned and walked into his office, you smiled knowing that you had won this argument. You took out your phone looking for any missed messages as you walked into your office, not looking up. 

Richard meanwhile, was about to say something but froze up the moment that he realized that you were pregnant.

“That's not mine, is it?”

Your head snapped up the moment that you heard that voice. There right in front of you sat Richard and Rob. Your eyes had went from shocked to livid after you processed what had just came out of his mouth. 

“Well hello to you too. Hi Rob, so nice to see you.”

Rob smiled eagerly. You, meanwhile, had no idea what to say to your ex boyfriend. Deep down you had expected to see Richard again. He hasn't said a word to you on twitter or anywhere else for that matter. You looked back at him a moment later. Richard's eyes hadn't left your stomach since the moment that you walked into the room. 

“To answer your question Richard...yes it yours.” 

Rob looked showed now too. He didn't even dare look in Richard's direction. Richard meanwhile, blinked a few times before speaking. 

“Uhhhh...and you couldn't tell me? Oh my god, Y/n! Seriously!” 

Rob frowned. 

“Rich, calm down. Think about what you are saying here.” 

Richard's annoyed eyes went to his best friend. 

“Put yourself in my shoes! You would be freaking out too!”

Rob sighed, fighting the urge to smack some sense into his friend. He looked to you almost apologetically. This was clearly not what Rob had envisioned at all! All Rob wanted was to have the two of you talk. Maybe, if the heavens aligned right, work on your issues. That was clearly not going to happen now. 

“I don't know but I wouldn't be acting like my life just ended. Be a man! You've been moping around being an asshole because you love and miss her! Now you find out that she's giving you a child and you are being a douche about it! Come on, Rich. This isn't you.”

You stood listening to the two have their little spat and you couldn't be prouder of Rob! Richard didn't say anything for a moment. In fact, he looked ashamed of himself! When Rob got actually angry, it was rare. 

Having enough you decided to come in on the conversation.

“Okay, its obvious that we have a lot of stuff to hash out. I don't have the time to do it right now as I am working at the moment.” 

Richard crossed his arms over his chest. 

“How do I know that you won't just ignore me again and I won't see anything about the kid until the 18th birthday.” 

You narrowed your eyes on Richard. 

“Why do you think that I was ignoring you. Oh wait, one guess?”

You snapped motioning to your extended tummy. Richard stood quickly. His amber eyes were blazing. This was by far the angriest you had ever seen him and he had every right to be! You did feel guilty about not telling him sooner but you had your reasons. After the way responded when you baited him with the question on “taking your relationship to the next level.” 

“I did it because you didn't want to be tied down. I'm sorry but a kid will be tying you down whether you want it or not. Richard, I couldn't keep being your personal whore like this. How do you think that I am feeling with all of the questions that I am getting? All of the stares. Yeah, I get those! I'll tell you this though. I can take care of this baby with you. I am not asking a damn thing of you.” 

Richard stopped in his rage the moment you made the comment about the questions and stares. His face looked beyond ashamed! 

“That's different. Stop saying that you were a whore! That was never what you are! I was...am...in love with you!” 

You were pleased with the words that came out of his mouth. It was easy to tell that Richard wasn't lying. You stood a moment longer before going to take a business card out of your desk drawer. You scribbled your address on the back of the card and handed it to Richard.

“This is my new address. I'll be home around 6. We can talk as long as you like and I won't push you away.” 

Richard nodded as he took the card from you with wary eyes At the moment hew as full of so many different emotions he couldn't even get a word out to you. He nodded sadly before glancing at Rob. His best friend was still obviously trying to process everything that had happened. 

“You'll be there, right?”

He quickly turned his attention back to you. The wary tone in your voice snapped his heart in two all over again. Richard felt guilty if he had even given you the impression that he wouldn't show up. He also felt guilty that you had the thought in your head that he wouldn't care about the baby and he now understood why you did what you did. Right or wrong, the two of you had made mistakes. Things were different now though. He couldn't live with the knowledge that he had a child with the woman that he loved and was ignoring them. It wouldn't happen! 

“I promise that I will be there.” 

You nodded before walking to your desk sitting down. Rob reached out touching Richard's shoulder to get him to move. Before walking out Richard turned to look at you one last time. Your eyes rolled up to his. He didn't want to leave you now. All Richard wanted to do was go over, scoop you up, and make sure that nothing bad ever happened to you again. 

“Six it is.” 

He said softly. Before Richard could walk out the door it opened and in walked none other than grumpy ass Andrew Carmichael. 

“Y/n, have you talked to your father.” 

Richard froze and was mentally telling himself to keep his mouth. You meanwhile, sighed The last thing that you wanted was for Richard and Andrew to have an epic showdown in your office! Once that Andrew saw Richard all hell would break loose! 

With a groan, you popped a Tylenol in your mouth and stood to face your brother. 

“No, but obviously he's in trouble. Furthermore, he is your father too moron.”  
Andrew nodded before stopping dead in his tracks upon seeing Richard. 

“Oh no, not you! Y/n, I thought we got rid of him!” 

Andrew said that last part in a hushed yet loud whisper. Richard raised an eyebrow trying to keep his building temper under control. He had never cared much for Andrew from day one! The guy was too pampered, full of himself, to spoiled , and an all around dick! However, the last thing that you needed was arguing. 

You leaned back in your chair taking a deep breath. 

“Andrew, not now.” 

The warning tone in your voice made your older brother back up a bit. However, his brown eyes were still on Richard. Andrew had gone immediately into big brother mode and every fiber in his being was on edge. He knew good and well that Richard had no idea about your “delicate” condition but he didn't give a damn. You were his sister and knew how miserable you had been. Richard was going to be getting off scot free. 

You decided to defuse the situation as best as you could by changing the subject. 

“What happened with dad?”

You asked calmly. Andrew stood quietly a moment before looking back to you. 

“Well he got arrested.”

You quickly stood feeling your mouth drop. 

“Excuse me? For what? What did he do now? 

Andrew chuckled, rolling his yes. 

“He was down at the country club that he joined last week. Apparently he took a swing at and killed a swan. Not just any swan though sis, it was the club's mascot swan. Dad, quote didn't like that way that the little bastard was looking at him. Long story short, the club had him arrested for assaulting their wildlife.” 

You put a hand over your face. This was getting insane! Since her father had retired from the music industry he had seed to have lost his purpose in life. He was doing things that almost made the man seem like he had mental illness going on. The once completely sane workaholic of a man was driving his wife and children crazy!” 

Looking back up at your brother, you took a deep breath. 

“This is getting our of control! Well its your turn to go get him. I had to go get his ass the other night when he almost got thrown out of that strip club. You should have handled that one. Walking into the Kit Kat club being pregnant gets you some weird looks. Why can't he just go buy a damn car or take up an hobby. He could knit or coupon.” 

Andrew shook his head. 

“That would be too easy. I'm sorry that I couldn't go get him the other night. I know that I am never going to live that down. As far as hobbies go, dad is too damn stubborn to knit. Hey! I have an idea!” 

Andrew looked to Richard with a grin. 

“When you take yourself back to California or wherever the hell you belong take our dad with you. He can open a pot shop or something. The state of California can deal with him!”

You stood before Richard had a chance to get his sass going. 

“Okay, that's enough! Andrew, I am coming with you.” 

You quickly pulled your purse out of your desk drawer then turned to face Richard. 

“I'll see you later. Sorry about all of this.”

Richard shrugged.

“Its fine, Y/n. I'll see you soon.”

Richard replied softly. He tired to ignore the look of disapproval that Andrew was giving his sister. This was going to be one hell of a journey! 

Once Andrew had walked out of the room with you behind him, Rob turned to Richard. 

“Just what the hell have we been missing?” 

“No idea, but I have a feeling that I will soon be finding out.” 

A few hours later you stood in your bathroom looking at your appearance. You had spend the afternoon explaining to Andrew why you were agreeing to see Richard. Andrew kept saying over and over that you were making a mistake and you expected nothing different from him.

“Well it may make no sense to you but it does to me. You may not like what I do Andrew but I ask you to respect my decisions. Your niece will need her father.”

It was painfully obvious how angry Andrew was. He was gripping the steering wheel of his BMW so hard that his knuckles were turning white. 

“I may have to like your decisions sissy but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. “

You had leaned back into the seat with a sigh. 

“Fair enough.”

This was the problem with having your brother as your business partner. There was too much communication and too much information on one's personal lives available for the others liking! 

The doorbell ringing at 6 o'clock got you out of your head. You looked down at your watch with a smile.

“Right on time.” 

You muttered before taking one last look at your appearance. You were thankful that Richard just happened to turn up now and not a month prior! Up until the month before you were getting sick over and over every day. At least now you looked similar to he way your normally did and not some pale ghost. 

“Now or never.”

You said taking a deep breath as you walked into the foyer. When you opened the door, Richard looked just like he had earlier. He was still partially pale. You guessed the the bombshell that you dropped on him with no warning. 

“Hey sugar.” 

You caught yourself starring at him and mentally chided yourself. 

“Hey, come in.” 

You turned walking into the living room with Richard following behind. He was usually quiet and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he was uncomfortable! You also had a feeling that Richard was blaming himself for everything that happened. There would have to be some major damage control done soon! You wasn't sure if telling him that actually nothing was his fault would work. Being honest from the get go should have been the way that you handled the situation. You should have told him that you didn't want the relationship to be a secret and most importantly you should have told him the moment that you failed that pregnancy test.

“Y/n, what is going on with your family?”

Richard finally asked. You sighed, miserably. 

“Dad retired about 3 months ago and everything has gone to hell. Everyone is so used to him always being at the studio or on the road. He doesn't know what to do with himself. He is driving my mother crazy which in turn drives Andrew and I crazy! He's just lost all since of direction and doesn't know what to do with himself. In the 40 years that he and my mom have been married this is the most time that they've spent together. I think its annoying them both.

Richard nodded,

“So you and Andrew are running the studio.”

“Yep, its all on us now. Being business partners with my brother can be a giant pain in the ass.” 

Richard gave you that devious smile that you missed so much.

“Well he has always been a giant pain in the ass.” 

The two of you were silent for a few moments. Richard's eyes hadn't left your stomach since he had sat down. 

“Before you say anything none of it was your fault.” 

You said calmly. Richard looked completely baffled by your comment. His amber eyes has rolled up to your face trying to figure out how none of this was his fault. 

“Uh how?”

He asked, totally confused. 

“I should have told you. I was wrong not to.” 

Richard shrugged.

“You had your reasons. I definitely wasn't up for boyfriend of the year. That night you asked me about taking our relationship to the next level....you were pregnant then?” 

Your eyes darkened for moment. 

“Yes.” 

Richard leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. He knew something was different that night! Just like he suspected he wasn't going mad! You were trying to tell him something and he looked right over it! You were judging to see how he would react to the news of a baby on the way....and he was blind to everything!

'I knew something was off that night. There was something about the way that you were looking at me. I had this feeling that something was wrong and I was too dumb to even act on it. That's been bothering me since we split and now...I don't even know what to say?”

To Richard's relief you didn't look angry. You didn't even look upset. Instead your face showed nothing but worry. 

“I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make up for what you have missed. It it makes you feel better you haven't missed anything but all day sickness and me being crabby.”

Richard reached over and took your hand in his. 

“I would have taken you throwing up and crabby then been without you these past few months. Y/n you know that I can't stay away now. I really wish that you would have called me. I hate knowing that you had it in your mind that I cared so little for you and I wouldn't have changed for our child.” 

You stroked your fingertips over the palm of his hand.

“Richard, I didn't know what to expect. Call it being stubborn or too many Lifetime movies but when you didn't come after me I assumed that you didn't care.”

“I about came after you...several times in fact. I should have! I didn't ask earlier because I was still in a state of shock. What is the baby?”

Grace smiled, running her hand down her stomach. 

“A girl. You have something new to get used to.” 

You couldn't help but smile at the stunned expression on Richard's handsome face. 

“Well that is definitely going to be something new to get used to. From having all boys to a girl thrown in the mix...yeah, that's new. What about us, Y/n?” 

You looked down to your lap.

“Haven't you moved on?”

You asked. Richard meanwhile, laughed hard at that. 

“Oh hell no! Ask Rob if you don't believe me. I have been the biggest pain in the ass that they have had to deal with over the past few months. I couldn't even consider being with someone else. I just want you. No secrets, no games, and no hiding this time!” 

You were relived when you heard those words! It was like music to your ears! From the day that you broke things off, this was all that you wanted! You had deep down worried that Richard would want things the way that they were before and you were prepared to have to tell him to leave. Now that worry was folly. 

There was no way that you could go back to living the way the way you were before! You were having difficulty in hiding who the baby's father was. There would be no way that you would be able to much longer! 

“I want you too, Rich. Like you said though, no funny business. I won't put up with it.”

Richard quickly nodded. 

“Not happening! I just want us to be happy. I think we can agree that we both made mistakes. Let's just put that behind us and move on.

You were pleased with everything that he had said. 

“I like that idea. We have 2 ½ months to get everything straightened out.”

You held back a chuckle at the nervous expression on Richard's face. He was always so calm and confident so seeing him looking this way was a game changer. 

Richard took a breath before smiling.

“Your brother is going to shit himself when he finds out that we are back together. Oh please let me tell him!”

 

You, meanwhile, laid your head on his shoulder. 

“If it makes you happy. My parents are having a cookout tomorrow so that will be the perfect chance to tell him. Should I record this for later viewing?” 

Richard smiled eagerly

“You can record anything that you want. As long as your dad's gun is on safety everything will be just fine.”  
Richard said the last part with a slightly worried expression. The last thing that he wanted was to take on your hot tempered gun toting father! John D Carmichael was no the man to piss off then live to tell the tale. 

“Just so you know Richard, my dad doesn't have anything against you. I told dad everything that happened and he has been trying to get me to contact you for months. You know how stubborn that I can be though.” 

You stood and walked across the living room to look out the bay window. Richard watched you with a smile before walking over to join you. 

“Yeah, I kind of have some experience with the stubborn side too. As far as your dad goes, if he is cool with me and won't shoot at me when I step out of the car...he's good with me. So we are good?”

You turned looking at him with those eyes that had stolen his heart along time ago.

“Yes, you can kiss me now.”


End file.
